


Happy Fourth

by spn_destiel_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Cas - Freeform, Dean x Castiel - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Deancas drabble, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fanfic, Destiel Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, cas sees fireworks for the first time, dean takes Cas to see fireworks, deancas fanfic, deancas fanfiction, deancas ficlet, deancas first kiss, deancas fluff, destiel drabble, destiel fanfiction, destiel ficlet, destiel first kiss, otp: I love you, otp: I’m not leaving here without you, otp: I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, otp: I’m your huckleberry, otp: a more profound bond, otp: i need you, otp: id rather have you cursed or not, otp: profound bond - Freeform, team free will celebrates the fourth of july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_destiel_enthusiast/pseuds/spn_destiel_enthusiast
Summary: On their way back home from a hunt, dean takes a detour to town, so that Cas can see fireworks for the first time.





	Happy Fourth

It’s the Fourth of July and as much as Sam and Dean want to collapse into bed after taking out a vampire nest in Ohio, they make a detour on their way home to the bunker.

 

“This isn’t the way back home,” Cas says from the backseat.

 

“I know,” Dean answers, looking in the rearview mirror.

 

Cas locks eyes with Dean, narrows his eyes and tilts his head at him. Dean tells him silently to just trust him and gets a nod from Cas in return.

 

They drive into town and find a parking spot a few blocks from the park. Dean puts the impala in park and they get out.

 

“Why are we in town?” Cas asks confused.

 

Dean claps a hand on Cas’s shoulder and guides him down the road, to the park. “Just wait and see.”

 

“But, Dean.”

 

Sam chuckles beside them and Dean just rolls his eyes. They continue to walk toward the park, dodging people along the way. When they reach the park, Dean finds a spot for them near a tree.

 

He steers Cas that way and they all sit under the tree. Cas turns towards Dean, confusion written all over his face. “Dean, what are we doing here?”

 

Just as Dean goes to answer, a firework is let off and the sky lights up. A pretty pink firework lights the sky and Cas turns his attention to it, totally captivated.

 

Dean leans over to Cas and whispers in his ear. “Happy Fourth of July, Cas.”

 

Cas looks at Dean and smiles like a kid in a candy store. “They are beautiful. Thank you, Dean.”

 

Dean smiles and nods at him, but before he can move back, Cas is wrapping his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and next thing he knows, Cas’s lips are on his.

 

Cas’s lips are warm and chapped and they feel so good. His scruff is scratching him in all the right places. Dean melts into the kiss and runs his tongue along Cas’s bottom lip. Cas breaks the kiss and pulls away.

 

“Happy Fourth of July, Dean.”

 

Dean beams at Cas and scoots closer to him. Cas grabs Dean’s hand and links their fingers together. Dean rests his head on Cas’s shoulder and they watch the rest of the fireworks just like that.


End file.
